


Love (Of The Mind, Body, & Soul) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Trek TOS
Genre: Dagger In The Mind Fixit fic, M/M, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A 'Dagger Of The Mind' fix it, and follow up scene. Some KS Emotion, Love, Sex, and PWP/Smut... With a bit of joined soul searching mixed in!





	

* A ‘Dagger Of The Mind’ follow-up scene

Love (Of The Mind, Body, and Soul)

Maybe, he should steadfastly ignore this; be Vulcan about it – Jim thought to himself -and yet, here he was, in Spock’s Quarters; standing in front of the Vulcan. “I’m sorry, Spock, that you saw what you did between Doctor Noel and myself.”

“You cannot take on any blame, Jim. Besides, if you and she have, or had, chemistry; then, that is your business.” Spock replied.

“We don’t.” Jim answered quickly. “Not the kind of chemistry that comes with romantic feelings, or any real sexual interest. I don’t want her. I’m not interested in her. I have deep feelings for someone else; I think that’s why her hypnotic suggestion, expanded upon by Adams, was easy for them to encourage. I know that sounds like I’m justifying myself after the fact. I’m not. Yet, I do have genuine, very deep feelings for another – and, I think that my mind acted on those emotions, but incorporated in Noel and Adams’ suggestions. In the vision that Noel implanted in my head, of a tryst between her and I, after a Christmas party, I could see myself saying ‘do you want me to lie, to say I have feelings for you?’. That was confusing as hell, when, later, I was saying I loved her so much… And, I know it makes me look bad! I know how it must seem; that I’m a fickle bastard! Why should,” Jim paused, and looked up, into Spock’s eyes, “why should anyone believe that I’m not the Casanova from my reputation, when, even in my own mind, there appears to be the message that I can lie, and tell people what I think they might want to hear, and what, at least for a moment, I, too, believe, to be true?” Jim momentarily clasped his own hands together, almost wringing them, and then, he put them to his sides. “As you can tell, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. Bones has cottoned on to this fact. He’s just said to me that, maybe, my mind was trying to tell me that my sexual moments with all these women I come across, don’t, in deepest truth, mean that much to me; that the deepest love I feel is for someone else.”

“What, if I may ask,” Spock queried, as he clasped his hands behind his back, “do you believe?”

“I believe that Bones has hit the nail on the head!” Jim answered. “In other words, I believe that he’s right, Spock – but I’m such a screw up, in my personal life, and I don’t want to hurt the person whom I’ve known is the one I have true feelings for, for quite some time. My track record with relationships isn’t good; though I’m now realising that that’s because my past relationships were not meant to be the lasting love of my life; they were misguided attempts to find that love.” Again, Jim looked to Spock. “Another thing; I mentioned loneliness the other day, when Bones said it was hard to believe anyone could die from it – and, I looked at you, when I said that it wasn’t hard for me to believe after I’d been in that treatment room. I’m sorry if you thought I was commenting on, and guessing at, your own hidden emotions. I was talking about myself only, but I don’t just love you because I’m lonely. I’m lonely because I love you, and I’m not sure we can be together, or that you even want us to be?” Jim found himself suddenly speaking directly, and asking, even more to the point.

“Your guess that I love you is correct, Jim, and I do want us to be together.” Spock found himself confiding.

“But you don’t believe we can be, for reasons of Duty and Work, – and you don’t believe that we should be, because you’re not sure whether you would believe that I love you because I do, or because you want me to…” Jim questioned.

“Jim,” Spock gently stepped forward, and held Jim’s hands in his, “I have indeed considered all of these things, but neither of us have to torture ourselves with guesses, extrapolations, or insecure fears. I think a ‘leap of faith’ and another journey of exploration together, might be what is needed. I’m willing to take said leap, even without letting our minds touch first; I know that you will realise this if and when we do mind meld. Further-more, I have thought ‘things’ through, repeatedly, and I have not forgotten to logically analyse my thoughts; I do not believe that I am of this positive opinion about you, and a relationship between us, just because I wish my deductions and conclusions to be true. I am a Scientist, and I am a Vulcan. These facts are part of my ‘personality.’”

Jim smiled lovingly.

“I believe in you, Jim. You’re a loyal, good, kind and generous human being. I realise that you love me, and I would like us to begin a discreet but true relationship, or, at least, to attempt to do so. I believe it could bring us both great peace and strength. I was once told something I already know to be true, many years ago, and that was this; that even a Vulcan needs, and should try to find, love and happiness; even if he must try not to emote too much about it, whether he finds it or doesn’t. To add to this; Just now, you told me something that is another thing I already know to be true; you love me. Don’t worry about not being good enough for me, Jim. You are. I know who you are, and I think you know who I am. I believe in you, and I don’t do so blindly. Yes; I would like us to mind meld, because I think we would both benefit from learning about love together, and I think that a mind meld between us will put us in good stead, as it were. From that first step, I think we truly stand a chance, together, of maintaining the best romantic affiliation either of us has ever had.” Spock spoke so openly; it was a surprise to himself and Jim.

“So, we go into this with our eyes open, our hearts willing, and our minds connected honestly, and honestly connected?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” Spock noted.

“Let’s do this then, Spock!” Jim smiled so genuinely.

They stepped forward at the same time, closer than ever. Their first touch was through the O’zhesta, and then, there was their gradual mind meld.

Such warmth. Such depth. Tangible emotions; huge strength of feeling; honesty that went ever deeper, came from both of them; it was an honesty that each of them was in awe of, and which made them love each other all the more; because it was a brave honesty; the kind which both men were relieved to find from one another, and from themselves. What they had just begun to take on together, was huge, but each of them was struck by how calmly they were able to face it now. Free, and somehow, ‘lighter’, but still mindful of everything they had to think about, they reached out for one another physically, as well as mentally and emotionally, as they stood there, together, in Spock’s Quarters aboard Enterprise.

They kissed, in every way that they, now, could; they held each other, and eventually, they both made the decision to let their bodies become as naked as their souls now were, and ever would be, to each other.

A pile of each other’s clothes around about their feet, Jim and Spock stood together; pressed together; embracing still further, caressing yet more of each other.

Spock held on to Jim’s thighs; Jim draped his arms around Spock’s shoulders, and continually kissed Spock’s lips. Their hips moved, in an answering rhythm to each other’s precious, exquisite ‘bumping and grinding’. Their erections rubbed, and jutted, and slid upon each other; with their hands sometimes moving to assist each other’s hard-ons; their ball-sacs clashed, and massaged each other, even when their hands were busy elsewhere on each other’s bodies. They fucked, and fucked, and fucked; doing it all as they, literally, stood there, and, as it progressed, between them, they lifted Jim up upon Spock’s taut, strong body. 

Jim clambered all over Spock, as he straddled Spock’s waist, and wrapped his legs around Spock’s body; feeling the beat of Spock’s heart in his side, touching his, Jim’s, inner thigh, or ‘other places’ as Jim moved up and down, supported by his own strength, and his lover’s strong ‘frame’. Jim placed kissing touches and touching kisses everywhere he could reach upon Spock; pulling himself to Spock, and Spock to him - He near enough sat on the top-side of Spock’s slender dick; feeling it make contact with his ass crack; Jim bobbed up and down upon the straight arrow, as it pointed forward, proud of Spock’s body, and he tried to slide and stretch his own needy, plumpened flesh, along its considerable length.

Spock held him, and gave of himself to Jim, all the while, as his body, and, yes, his voice, rutted for Jim.

Jim cupped Spock’s gorgeous face in his hands; stroked the Vulcan’s ears, and kissed his forehead, face, and lips, over and over, and over, again. “I love you!” He rejoiced in telling Spock, with his every word, thought, murmur, and move. Sometimes, he let his hands slip down, and caress Spock’s chest; feather-touch his nipples; before, taking his own member, pressed up against Spock’s glorious body, and pumping it; being sure to let his fingertips meet Spock’s hot skin on every forward thrust. Jim was delighted that Spock felt thrilled by knowing that Jim was, simultaneously, touching himself, and touching him. Yet, Jim was also concerned that, in touching himself, he was allowing some selfishness to creep in between him and Spock.

“You are doing no such thing.” Spock told him. “What you are doing, what we are both doing, together, is beautiful.”

“Yes. It is.” Jim’s smile beamed, and his soul felt so bright and light. All because of love.

“It is also a fact, and a freedom of love, for which I can confide in you, my T’hy’la, that I am very grateful.” Spock ‘whispered’ into Jim’s nearest ear, and shouted into his soul.

“Me, too, Spock. Me, too. I promise you.” Jim managed to speak as Spock was making love to him, and he was making love to Spock.

“I know that you love me, Ashaya. I can feel your love and your promises.” Spock explained.

“And I know that you love me, Spock. I know, and I thank you.” Jim shared.

“As I thank you, and, as I will always love you.” Spock told Jim Kirk, before they kissed each other’s mouths again, and another surge of their love powered through them, just as their lust matched it. They spoke to one another all the time, but no sentences, not even, at this point, many words, were spoken. It was all just connection. Love, Passion. Aroused bodies; simultaneously calmed and enlivened souls; answers, answering, confirmations, affirmations, assurances; surging sex and love, completely, and so gratefully combined. Everything about each of them moved toward each other. They knew they were in love even before they came together – and when they did, oh, the high, and the heights of their amazing love! Their love, and the knowledge that they loved each other so much, made both of them feel so complete; so rested. So moved; so strong; so tender; so filled with the kind of love and awe that they knew would ‘only’ increase.

They lay together in an entangled embrace, afterward, having moved to Spock’s bed. They were still for now; knowing that they would again be making love before the night was through; if duty bound emergencies in the Galaxies outside their ship, held off. Kirk and Spock lay together; The men were at peace, and, yet, so excited, both of them, from a place deep within their individual but now bonded souls… They were so grateful for one another, and this love that was now fully in their lives.

The End..?  
12th/13th August 2016


End file.
